


Feeling Good

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexual Content, Slash, Student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wears panties. Remus catches him wanking. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

As Harry walked down a corridor at Hogwarts, the now seventh year sighed in bliss as he felt satin rub against his most precious bits. It was Christmas vacation and the school was almost completely deserted. With the war now over, parents felt it was safe enough for their kids to leave the safety of Hogwarts. He was thankful for the quiet. Otherwise he might have been inclined to ignore his guilty pleasure for a little while.

One might wonder what his guilty pleasure was. To put it in simple words, Harry loved to wear women’s panties. He loved the feel of lace and satin against him, loved the feel of it as it rubbed against his cock. It made him hard and twitch in unfulfilled need; it was absolutely delicious torture. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Unfortunately, not many people were accepting. He had had five boyfriends and each time one found out about his secret they quickly called him a freak before dumping him. It always made him think back to his time at the Dursleys when all he heard was the insult of ‘freak.’ At least they had enough heart to not sell the story to the Daily Prophet. He should be thankful for small mercies.

He reached his destination, the DADA office, and saw the door partially opened. He pushed the door open all the way and saw Professor Lupin reading a book at his desk. He silently observed the man, thankful that the ministry had let him come back to teach at the school. He couldn’t go unnoticed for long because of those werewolf senses of course.

“Harry.”

“Hi Professor,” Harry replied with just a bit shyness.

“I think since school is not in session right now, you can call my Remus.”

“Okay, so Remus, what are you reading.”

“Nothing terribly interesting that can’t be put aside until later.”

They exchanged a couple more pleasantries before moving to Remus’ private rooms. Normally, students weren’t allowed in a professor’s private rooms, but an exception was made due to the special relationship between the two of them.

***

During his conversation with Remus, Harry had to keep shifting as he felt his prick throb against the flimsy material of his panties. Desperate for release he had to excuse himself to use the loo but didn’t realize until he had closed the door that he had left his wand near the couch. It would be suspicious if he needed his wand to use the bathroom. So much for silencing charms. He would just have to be quiet.

He took his robe off, not wanting it to get splattered. He kept his under shirt on, his trousers unbuttoned and around his knees. He pressed his throbbing prick through the satin panties, panting in need.

Harry was so far gone on the pleasure of feeling the satin against his need that he didn’t hear his name being called. He did hear a low, animalistic groan though. Harry’s eyes snapped open and saw Remus standing in the doorway with dark, amber eyes staring at the cock hidden by the panties.

Harry blushed at being caught, but at the same time felt his desire heat up even more at the predatory look in the usually mellow professor’s eyes.

He couldn’t help himself. Harry mewled as he continued to rub himself through the panties. His eyes becoming hooded as Remus licked his lips, his eyes still glued to where Harry rubbed himself with light hands.

Suddenly, Harry bucked his hips and Remus took action. He snatched Harry’s hand away from him as he got on his knees. He nuzzled Harry before putting his mouth to Harry’s erection through the fabric, causing him to arch his back, wanting more.

“You look so hot like that.” Remus’ voice was like gravel, hinting at the presence of his inner wolf. Suddenly, he was on his feet and Harry was flipped so his front was pressed against the sink. Remus’ hand was inside the panties as they gripped Harry’s leaking erection roughly. Harry kept pressing his arse against Remus’ raging need as he assaulted Harry’s neck with bites and licks.

“Remus, fuck me, please,” he moaned out.

“I will; that’s a promise,” Remus murmured into Harry’s ear, his voice causing chills to run up and down Harry’s spine.

Harry couldn’t last much longer and soon there was cum spurting over Remus’ hand. With green eyes riveted on the mirror, Harry watched as Remus lifted his hand and licked off the cum as if it was the tastiest treat in the world. Harry groaned as he felt the tingling sensation of his returning arousal as he soaked in the sexy sight.

“Not again.”

“Thank god for young age,” Remus replied whilst moving the panties aside so they were no longer covering Harry’s arsehole rather than pulling them down. He whispered the lubrication charm as well as a spell that stripped him so he was completely naked. With little preparation he pushed himself into Harry, causing him to moan as he felt himself being filled with the gloriously long cock.

Remus set a fast pace right away. After angling it differently with each thrust, he found Harry’s prostrate and began to batter it relentlessly. Soon he had Harry screaming with the delicious torture.

“Are you going to cum my wanton little slut?” he purred into Harry’s ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Harry nodded eagerly, even more turned on by Remus’ words. “Please let me cum.”

Remus quickened his pace; surprising Harry who had not believed it possible. Between Remus’ magnificent cock and the panties that were constricting his need, Harry came harder than ever before. He felt his muscles clench and then semen was flooding him as Remus reached his completion. The cum began to run down his legs as Remus gripped his hips frighteningly tight, though Harry cared little about the possible bruises.

Later the two lay on the bed together sharing kisses that ranged from deep and passionate to gentle and coaxing. Remus’ lips were as wonderful as his prick.

Minutes passed before Remus spoke up. “So…what other types of panties do you have?”


End file.
